Arc Makethtau
"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore" - Makethtau Arc Makethtau is a Charr Arcanist who came from another Tyria from the mists. The imbalanced of the rifts between both Tyria ripped Makethtau to the current Tyria today. Synopsis The charr tribe, Altria, who battled the Dragon Quetzalcoatl, and won. Before it's death, it used the remaining power to be reborn in a vessel. Makethtau was the dragon's vessel, who infused it's magic into him while his mother was pregnant with him. This dragon, would later try to steal his body while he was still a cub. 8 months after birth, Makethtau began gaining the characteristics of a dragon. Quetzalcoatl was able slowly take control of Makethtau's body by transferring it's power to him, making his body slowly turn into a dragon.. His father noticed his son's drastic change and acted quick. Through a ritual, his father sacrificed his life to try to separate the dragon before it was too late. Half of Quetzalcoatl was banished from his body to the mists, though the remnants of the dragon was able to stay hidden and stay dormant in him. After his father's death, he vowed to use the life his father had given him back to him and he did. he grew up to be a role model in his tribe, a strong charr. Around this time, his terrible fate began to unwind. His body began to change significantly, becoming a monster, gaining his scales back. The remnants of the evil was returning. The tribe was terrified of Makethtau, they feared Quetzalcoatl, was coming back for revenge, for banishing him to the mists. The tribe wanted to get rid of the dragon for good, so they planned to just get rid of Makethtau as well, while they had the chance, since the dragon could no longer escape to a new vessel after losing it's other half. RP-safe version Arc Solbreaker is Flame Legion soldier and from the Sol Warband. He is currently considered a gladium as his Warband was corrupted by the Elder Dragon Jormag. He escaped from death after his childhood friend and partner Kaleidor, sacrificed himself to save Arc from his corrupted Warband. Powers & Abilites Arcanist: '''Elementalists that incorporated Time and Space into their skills. '''Arc Makethtau became an Arcanist after he was transported to Tyria, due to Quetzalcoatl's powers fusing with him. Sample of some of his abilites from this. * Element Manipulation: Arc is able to harness the three natures just like any other Elementalist. * Time Manipulation: '''derived from his arcanist powers, he has the ability to control time within a certain spot like how chronomancers are able to do, but on a greater level. * '''Space Manipulation: derived from Quetzalcoatl's abilities. This allows Arc to control space temporarily. Dragon Force: Once Arc has exhausted his stamina, Quetzalcoatl can force Makethtau to turn into a half-dragon gaining half a wing and dragon scales. While in this form, he takes completely control of Makethtau ,whiile also enhancing Makethtau's physical and magical powers drastically. Although Quetzalcoatl is a dragon, he does not have the same abilities as Elder Dragons do. He cannot turn anyone into a dragon minion, yet. Makethtau can regain control over his body if his willpower is strong enough. Gallery Gallery presenting some images of character. Category:RP Characters Category:Characters Category:!NA RP Characters